Emily and Trellis
by AnimegirlZ.09
Summary: My first fan fic! Lets see..., in it Emily can't sleep,so she goes outside and finds Trellis already there. Their stones talk to them, they kind of get into an argument with the stones!
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Trellis

By: Sadiya J. Jaba

Chapter 1: Meeting outside.

Emily couldn't fall asleep, even though it was warm and cozy in her room. She sat up in her bed and looked around her. Slipping out of bed she made her way out of the room. "Maybe some fresh air will do me good!" Emily said as she turned down the long hallway. She stepped out on to the balcony unaware of Trellis, who was standing by the railing looking out. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Trellis asked looking at her. Emily gasped and spun toward Trellis. "Um… I… well…" she stammered. "Can't sleep?" Trellis asked teasingly. "Look who's talking! You're up too!" Emily said, her neck was hot with anger and embarrassment. "I'm not sleepy, what's wrong with that? And I never really slept much." Trellis replied with a grin. "You're what's wrong!" Emily said under her breath. A cold wind blew over them. "Brrr, it's cold!" Emily said shivering and hugging herself. Her sweater was no help, the wind passed through it. Trellis on the other hand just wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. "You should've have brought your cape." He said looking over at Emily and seeing how she was shivering. "It-it's nothing! I've been colder before!" Emily snapped at him. Trellis stepped toward her then smiled. "This is not the coldest it gets here." "I can take it!" Emily said sharply glaring at him in disgust. Trellis stepped back and gave an innocent look. "Okay. I'm just saying it'll get colder, way colder." He said looking up. Emily followed his gaze. Far off in the distance she could see a cloud forming, a storm cloud. "What kind of cloud is that?" Emily asked Trellis. "The worst kind of cloud there is." Trellis said calmly. "Luckily, it won't come this way, only the cold winds will." "Oh." Emily said gazing out into the night sky. A second breeze blew over them, but it was colder than the first. Emily shivered as she quickly glanced at Trellis. With the wind blowing on Trellis, he looked almost, handsome! _Wait, what! What am I saying? Did I just call Trellis _handsome_? _Emily thought stepping back. **Oooh! This is getting INTERESTING!** Emily's stone spoke. "Shut up!" Emily snapped at her stone. Trellis swung his head toward her in curiosity. "Your stone is talking to you, isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, but how would _you_ know?" Emily said blushing uncontrollably. "My stone used to talk to me, but that was a long time ago." The two of them stood there not saying a word. _What do I do? _Trellis asked himself looking at Emily with a lost look. _Her time in Alledia is almost up. I won't see her ever again. Wait, what do I care if I don't see her again? I'll miss her terribly. She'll get married and have kids, I really want to see her when she's grown. But how can I? She'll go to her own world and never come back…_ **So where are you going with that? **Something spoke in Trellis's head. 'Wha-what? You were listening?' Trellis said to his stone. **Duh! I'm right on your chest. I can hear you, you know. **'Um…yeah? You know what? Just forget I even thought anything about Emily!' **Oh, but I can't do that! It's already stuck in my head.** 'The last time I checked, stones didn't have heads!' Trellis growled. **Oh, okay fine! Be like that and never make her see the true you. It won't be my fault when your heart breaks. **'Wha-what do you mean?' Trellis asked alert. His stone didn't answer. _What did my stone mean by the true me? The true me…_ Trellis looked at Emily, she was facing away from him, her hair blowing slightly in the light wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The moment of reliance.

Emily could feel Trellis's eyes on her back, watching her like she was his prey. "Um, Trellis could you not stare at my back? It feels uncomfortable… and a little wrong, somehow." Emily said turning around. "I was- Emily, look out!" Trellis gasped. "What! Why?" just then a giant bird swooped over them. It came at Emily, She was too shocked to move. Trellis saw that she was in danger, dove towards her. When they stopped tumbling, Emily was on top of Trellis, and he was laying flat on his back. Groaning, Emily sat on Trellis. "Emily… get of me!" Trellis groaned. Emily stood up quickly. "What was that?" Emily said ducking another swoop. "They're called 'Reptle Birds'." Trellis' voice was almost drowned out by the wind the birds were making."Rep..tle..birds?" Emily turned her head to him. "Yes, they don't bother humans unless threatened. They eat the other, smaller birds that call this place home." Trellis said looking at the reptle birds. "Well… then why are they attacking us? We didn't threaten them… did we?" Emily said, her voice shaking with fear. "Don't worry Emily, they think we're food. They'll fly away soon." Trellis encouraged the frightened Emily. She felt like a baby, did he really have to say 'don't worry'? **You know Emily, instead of waiting for them to go away, let's kill the! Kill them, it'll feel good. **"Shut up will you! Nobody asked for your advise!" Emily found herself shouting. She caught Trellis's gaze and her knees buckled. She slid to a sitting position. "Um… I wasn't talking to you, if that's what you think. My amulet is talking to me. He-he!" Emily said embarrassed. _Oh, what a scene I'm making! _Then one of reptle birds screeched and swooped at Emily. It caught her by the waist and flew up. Emily, shocked gave a scream. Trellis stood up sharply. His stone glowed with fiery. _What just happened? Should I save Emily? Or let the reptle bird carry her away? _**I think you should save her, after all she is your love! **'Why do you speak to me in such uncalled for moments?'** Well because… just save her already!** 'Alright! If it'll make you shut up about the love stuff!' Trellis ran to the railing, he shot at the bird carrying Emily, who was screaming her head off, he missed by an inch. "Emily, don't scream!" Trellis yelled over the loud wind. "Like, how can I stop? This-this reptle bird is squishing me to death!" Emily yelled back. There was pain in her voice and Trellis sensed it immediately. He shot again, this time he got it. The reptle bird screeched in pain, letting go of Emily it flew away. Emily still screaming fell. Trellis shot at her catching her gently. Emily gasped when Trellis caught her in his arms. A cold wind blew, and Trellis wrapped his arms around her. Emily stopped breathing for a moment. But soon she found herself snuggling against Trellis's chest. _Wow… he usually has his armor on, but now he doesn't. So warm! _Emily thought as she closed her eyes. _Wow, she sure is light… and warm… I wish we could be like this forever. _**Love birds! **They both heard in their heads. Trellis quickly dumped Emily on the floor and she stood up turning away from him. _What a scene! _ They both thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The big drop.

"Tha-thank you for saving me." Emily said still turned away from him. "Oh, it was nothing really." Trellis said. **Oh, we all know it **_**was **_**something! **The voices of their amulets spoke in their heads. "Oh, shut up will you!" Emily and Trellis said at the same time. They caught each other's gaze. Emily broke the gaze by looking down at her feet. **What? You know it's true… why deny it?** Emily's stone said. "I'm not!" Emily growled at the amulet. "You know Emily, you can just talk with your amulet through your mind? That way, no one will be able to hear your conversations. I do that…" Trellis said. **Giving advice to her shows you like her! **Trellis's amulet said coolly. "What! NO! That's absurd! I mean…" Trellis began looking sharply at the ground as if he was blaming it and as if he was trying to burn a hole through it. Emily giggled looking over at were Trellis stood. "As you were saying about speaking with your stone in your mind?" she said giving a chuckle. She backed into the railing. To her surprise the railing were she leaned was a little weak and she fell backwards. Trellis dove after her without any hesitation. He caught her in his arms. Since the ship was in the air, they were falling towards the ground… actually towards the deathly water. "Are you hurt?" Trellis asked concerned. "Yeah! But really? You could've caught me with your amulet! But no, you had to dive after me didn't you? Now we're _both _in trouble!" Emily lectured. "Well, sorry! But it would've been too late." Trellis replied calmly. Emily looked down, her hair whipping around her like flags in a tornado, at the misty water below. "Can't you make the landing softer? We could die by hitting that water!" Emily yelled through the wind. Trellis sighed. "For you only… both a soft landing and saving your life. Elves don't die by hitting the water at a high speed. You owe me for three things!" Trellis yelled back. "Oh, who cares about owing you? My life is in danger cause of you‼" Emily defended. **You are going to save her, right? I mean, it would be mean to let your love die. **'I told you she is not my love!' Trellis growled. When they were yards away from the water Trellis said. "Okay, if you don't mind, I'll drop you then catch you with my stone… I don't see land so… um yeah, I'll just hold above the water so you won't die." He did just that. Emily, in Trellis's amulet grip, was not enjoying her amulet blabbering about her likening Trellis. Trellis finally popped out of the water spraying water from his mouth. He slowly let Emily drop into the water. "Trellis! What are you doing? I- I can't swim!" Emily gasped, she was holding on to Trellis's arm like the water was lava. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." Trellis grabbed her like he was carrying her in the air. Trellis heard a low rumbling sound, Emily heard it to. A huge serpent rose from the water. "Who passes the mighty serpents territory? I shall let you pass if you solve this riddle: There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?" The serpent spoke. "Oh! I know this one!" Emily said excited. "It's a watermelon! Am I right?" she answered. "Ha-ha! How'd you guess?" the serpent laughed. "It is right you may pass."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The land of terror.

Trellis swam passed the serpent, who was laughing. "How did you know that? I've never heard that riddle in my life!" Trellis said amazed. "Your right about that! It's from earth… the planet where I came from." Emily said in remembrance. "Oh… I shouldn't have asked." Trellis said regretfully. **Awww! You're going soft on her! Admit it! You're love sick for her!** 'I am not! So what if I'm going soft? Wouldn't anybody do that? I mean, her story _is _sad.' Trellis argued. The cold water rippled as Trellis kicked it to get through to land. "Um, Emily? My arms are getting really tired… I don't think I'll be able to carry you all the way to land." Trellis said. "Then carry me with your amulet." Emily said simply. Trellis did that and he swam to land. He rose from the water and put Emily on the ground. He shook his head to dry the water out. Emily squeezed the water out of hair and sighed. She was colder than before. Hugging herself she curled into a ball on the ground. She had become very sleepy. Trellis sat beside her. He was drying his cloak. When the cloak was dry enough he put over Emily sleeping body. Trellis wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Emily smile a little. That made him smile. **Come on, why don't you admit? Your being nice to her and everything- **'Shhhhh! Don't talk! I'm trying to sleep!' Trellis cut in. In the morning Emily woke up with a start. She sat up and looked at the cloak around her. Trellis sat beside her gazing into the horizon. "About time you woke up." He said smiling. "Why didn't you wake me?" Emily said clutching his cloak tightly. "and… here! Have your cloak back!" she said thrusting the piece of cloth toward Trellis. She was embarrassed and turned her head the opposite way. "How are going to get back to the ship?" Emily said quietly. "I don't think we can… wait, maybe we can! No. That never work!" Trellis debated. Emily looked sheepishly at the ground. It was her fault they were there in the first place. She was sure Trellis hated her guts now. _Wait! Why do I care if he hates me? That should make me happy. Cause I hate his guts… don't I? Do I… hate him completely? So much I wouldn't care if he died right now! But, then… I would feel horrible… but WHY? It's not like I like him and I don't know that yet. Does he like me…? _Emily trailed off. **Huh? Oh! Yeah. You **_**do**_** like him deep inside yourself… or else you won't be thinking about him… like he does with you. **Emily's amulet spoke teasingly. "What! NO! You-you know that isn't true!" Emily stuttered a little bit too loudly. "Hm? Did I say something?" Trellis asked, unaware that Emily wasn't talking to him, but he just had to talk to her. He had no idea why, but he wanted to hear Emily talk some more. He knew if he didn't talk first, there was no chance of her speaking to him. "Oh! I- I wasn't talking to you. My… my stone spoke to me." Emily said shyly. Trellis caught it in her voice and wandered what it was that made brave Emily suddenly so shy. **Oh, you are so slow and dim-witted! She obviously likes you and won't admit it. Like **_**someone **_**I know! **'And she'll say it… if it's true… when she wants to! Like me!' **So, you do like her! You admitted it! Oooh… I knew it! You know, I don't really know if Emily likes you or not. **His stone laughs in admiration in itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The land of terror.

Trellis groaned. How did that happen? Emily stood up and looked around. "Well… we can't just sit here! Let's go and try to find someone for help!" Emily said excitedly. She grabbed Trellis on the arm and pulled him up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This island is probably dangerous… uh… you know, you might get hurt." He said silently Emily gasped quietly. _Since when did he start worrying about my safety? Somehow… I feel happy that he is. _Emily thought smiling a little as she looks over at Trellis. "But that won't be a problem if you're with me, would it?" she says tugging on his arm. "What!" Trellis said shocked. He'd expected her to scold him, not go along! "That's insane! Are you looking up to me?" Trellis said not getting over the fact that Emily was smiling at him like she had a evil plan to eliminate him. Trellis sighed. How could he say no to a cute evil smile like that? "Fine, I'll go! But if you get hurt don't look towards me." He said. He regretted it for saying that. He didn't want Emily to get hurt no matter what. Emily tugged on his arm and led him up the hill. Emily ran ahead of Trellis. He didn't mind. Trellis noticed how happy Emily was running ahead of him and pausing on in a while for him to catch up. He smiled to himself. He never really saw her smile until today. _She looks so beautiful when she smiles…_ **And you look stupid when you're not confessing to your love! Honestly! Gather up your courage, boy! Am I the only one to acknowledge you guy's love? Or maybe Emily's stone is too. Argh! I wish I knew!** 'Shut up… you do know I need privacy sometimes, don't you?' **Noo… well, of course I do! Why wouldn't I? **'You're not giving me any, so I thought you didn't.' Trellis said cautiously. Emily had stopped, she was looking around in confusion. "Um, Trellis, where exactly are we going again?" Trellis gave a confused look. _Didn't she say we'd go on until we met someone?_ He thought. "Um, we're not going anywhere specific." He said unsure what had gotten into Emily. "But, I know we planned to go somewhere! I… I feel like-" Emily fell to the ground unconscious. "Emily!" Trellis yelled. He ran to her side. She moaned a little, but that was it. Trellis picked up her frail body. **Emily? What wrong are you okay?** She didn't answer her stones call. **Oh no! I wish I could do something to help Emily… but I'm just her stone.** _She's lighter than when I picked her up yesterday with my amulet!_ **Do you think she'll be okay?** Trellis's amulet spoke up. 'Oh, I don't know! That's why I'm worried! Do _you_ think she'll be okay?' Trellis shot back at the stone. **If I did, I wouldn't ask you and tell you! Did I do that? No!** 'You have a point… The sun's setting. I should rest.' **But you usually don't sleep this early!** His stone protested. 'Hush…' Trellis lay Emily down. Then he lay down beside her. Looking up at the sky, he watched the sun set quickly. He sighed, what had happened to Emily, she was acting like she was possessed. _By what!_ That was Trellis's last thought before he drifted off to sleep in the cool night. He woke in the morning to hear birds chirping in the forest close by. Emily hadn't yet. Trellis looked at her as if she was dead. He touched her hand. It was cold, like it had been in the coldest part of Alledia for a long period of time. Trellis sucked some air in a held it. _When did she become this cold?_ Trellis thought, he let his breath go. **She possessed.** Emily's stone spoke in Trellis's mind. 'Whoa! How can you talk to me if you Emily's?' **We stones can do that, but it's against the rules of our community. Isn't that right Harent?** The stone replied. **Oh, yeah. But Seles, why are you breaking the rules? I thought you're done with those days! And why did you choose now?** Harnet said. **I am… I chose now cause of Emily's sake. She's possessed by a spirit from this island. And I might know what to do about it… and I need you guys' help!** 'Wait, you know how to cure Emily? Please say!' Trellis said anxiously. **What, do you like, like her or something?** Seles said to Trellis curiously. 'No! Her mom would _kill_ me if I return her like this or even dead, somehow!' Trellis blurted. Seles made a noise like what sounded like a snort. **He's just as stubborn as Emily! Just like her for not confessing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The possessed and the not

Trellis gazed up at the sky. 'Okay, tell me what to do.' Seles wouldn't answer, neither would Harent. _Fine, don't talk to me..._ Trellis thought, he looked at Emily. She was still asleep and cold, colder than before. **Oooh! This body's the one! **An unfamiliar voice spoke in Emily's head. Emily moaned quietly. 'Who-who is that? I-I can't control my body! What's happening?' Emily panicked. She wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. Emily tried to call out to Trellis, but no voice would come out. Emily's soul, inside her, tried punching herself to consciousness, her result was failure. 'What is happening to me?' **Oh, my dear. You're awake! You see I am possessing you, that's what's happening.** The voice said. 'Who are you?' **A spirit, from this island. Long have I searched a young body to take control of!** The voice laughed horribly. 'Why would you do that?' The voice didn't answer. _Why..._ Emily's thoughts were broken when the spirit made her body get up. Trellis looked at her. Her eyes were blurry. "You're awake!" "Yes. Now let's go!" Emily said cheerfully. Trellis narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Let's get moving then." **The spirit is in her. It's taking control of her body. Don't be fooled by her cheerfulness.** Sele's voice spoke in Trellis's head. 'I won't be.' Trellis replied. Trellis got up and walked on, Emily followed, skipping close behind. 'Ugh! Why are you making me skip?' Emily asked to the spirit. **Oh, I wanna be cheerful! Weren't you ever cheerful?** 'No...well yes, but a long time ago...' That was true. She had been cheerful before her dad died. **So there!** Emily's soul frowned. 'Don't! Hey! Stop that! N-No!' The spirit made Emily run up to Trellis and hug him from behind. "What the!" Trellis looked down. "Emily? What are you doing?" "Oh, nothing. I just felt like hugging you." Emily gave a wide smile. "Okay...whatever." Trellis unwrapped Emily's arms and walked on. **Emily sure seems to want to hang onto you...**Trellis's stone spoke in his head. 'Yeah...' Trellis looked back at Emily, she had stopped walking. Her arms, now, were crossed over her chest. "Stupid..." She mumbled the walked after Trellis. 'Why?' Emily's soul wailed. 'Why did you have to do that? I have a rule you know? NO HUGGING, EXCEPT FOR FAMILY!' her soul raged. **Sheesh! What does it do you anyway, glummy?** 'No-nothing. Just stop!' **Why?** 'Because! This is _my_ body! Not yours!' The spirit didn't answer. _Possessed or not, I'm gonna fix this!_ Were Emily's last thoughts before her soul drifted off to sleep in her possessed body.


End file.
